One Last Chance
by Buddy15
Summary: AU.OOC. In honor of her mother's death, Brennan and her team decide to perform one last crime before they all retire. What happens when Brennan and the man she's supposed to bring down collide? *Summary may be better than actual story.*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story. It's pretty crappy becasue it was written on the spot in the span of twenty minuites. Whether or not you like it is up to you. I'm fine with it either way. I'm just trying to improve my writing skills.  
**

**If you like this story and continue to read it, updates won't be put up often. My life is a bit hectic, so don't expect too much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.  
**

Brennan watched as her mother was lowered into the grave. No tears escaped from her eyes. There weren't any left. Christine, her mother, had been an angel in her family's eyes. It was a bit funny to think about how wrong they were. Christine certainly never was a doctor and she certainly didn't have the greatest family. Although, she did have the perfect family of criminals. So when Christine's mother said her last words, Brennan couldn't help giving a slight smile.

"Sweetie, if you don't stop smiling, people are going to think that something is wrong with you," Angela, Brennan's friend, stated. There was a small joking tone behind her words. In return, Brennan forced a frown. Angela glanced at Hodgins beside her. He was silently working on his laptop. "Did you find out who killed Bren's mother?"

"I'm still analyzing the evidence. Sorry." He continued working, not bothering to look at her. Angela sighed. Christine had been shot by a man from some company after being hunted down. She remembered the loud gunshot clearly. In an instant, Brennan's mother had died. Max, Brennan's father, and Russ, Brennan's brother, went to her side. Brennan chased the man to no avail. When she came back, tears were streaming down her face. Max and Russ were close to sobbing. The very next day after that, they acted as though nothing really happened. There were no tears shed. It was their way of moving on.

"Angela, it's time to leave. The ceremony is over." Brennan started to walk away with Angela and Hodgins in tow. A familiar hand on her shoulder stopped all of them. "What do you want Dad?"

"He found out who murdered Mom," Russ answered. Hodgins seemed to wake up at that.

"But how?" Hodgins was sputtering. Max smirked.

"You get connections when you're old kid. You'll learn as you go along."

"Actually, we're all going to retire. We're done Dad." Brennan looked to see her father's reaction.

"I was expecting this from the four of you and your intern. Since I knew this, I came up with a little plan." They all waited for him to continue, intrigued. "Well, what if we committed one last crime together? I know who to go after and what company he owns. We'll go out with one last bang and then fully retire, quite rich I might add." He studied each of them.

Angela and Hodgins were deep in thought. Russ was ready to agree, but Brennan had a face full of doubt.

"I'm in," Russ broke the silence.

"Me too," Hodgins said, hesitantly. Angela followed suit, though a bit remorseful.

"Ok. This is the last one. We have other jobs. We have lives to live." Brennan sighed and looked to her father. "I need you to understand that."

"I understand. Your mother would've been really happy to actually hear those words." Brennan slightly flinched. Max kept his eyes on his daughter, waiting for a snide reply. There wasn't one.

"Who are we going after? What company?" Angela broke the silence. Max grinned, glancing at Angela. He quickly forgot his comment.

"The company is closely associated with the FBI. It's supposedly very secret." Hodgins smiled, thinking this information contributed to the conspiracies in the world. "The man that runs the whole deal has the name of Seeley Booth," Max explained. Their eyes widened in recognition. He was getting married to the famous Payton Perotta. It was strange hearing that he ran his own organization. "We're going to have to find a way to get his trust. Then, we can steal his money and go back to live our lives. His status will go down in the FBI because if someone is able to steal from him, it'll show that he can't even protect himself."

"Sounds pretty good, but how are we going to get close? First off, he's famous for being in movies. Second, he's getting married to _Payton Perotta, _an even more famous actress. There's like no way he'll just become friends with us." Hodgins brought up the problems with a large amount of doubtfulness.

"What if he were to have a special lady friend? She could get close to him and bring down his status even more. He'll be seen as a cheater. Perfect!" Russ offered. Max looked pointedly at Angela and Brennan.

"I'll be his pal," Angela volunteered. Brennan noticed Hodgins make a face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"He likes to go to this place called Wong Fu's every Friday. That's where Angela will meet our victim. Are you all ready for this?" Max waited for any protest. When there wasn't any, he smiled. "We'll meet together tomorrow and begin phase one of our operation. Friday is a comin'.

"I'll go tell Zack to get ready. We have some research to do," Hodgins said, moving toward the car.

"I'm still surprised that Zack, your intern, is your apprentice in crime. We're all just one heck of a team," Angela muttered to Brennan, following Hodgins. Once they were gone, Max spoke.

"Brennan, Russ, your mother would've been proud." They stared at their father for a moment.

"You already said that," Brennan reminded him.

"It's worth hearing again. I'm not joking. She would've been glad to see you have normal lives. She never did have one of her own."

"Yeah. It ended when she met you." Russ couldn't help himself. The words just slipped out. Max and Brennan didn't have shocked looks on their faces. They all knew it was true. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Amy is waiting. Bye." Russ left a bitter taste in the air.

Brennan and Max stood in silence. She finally stated her thoughts when they sought each other's eyes. "This better be good. I'm not sure of what will happen if things go wrong. We're all in trouble if things go awry. Remember that. We're not the criminals we were a few months ago. We're humans." Brennan didn't wait for a response. Within seconds, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update. It's been a few bad months. One of my family members was dying from cancer and just passed recently. So, it's been kind of busy for me.**

**The beginning of this chapter may be kind of useless, but I put it in there because my family member with cancer would've had an anniversary about a week after they died.  
**

**Like last time, this was written pretty quickly and it's really short. I apologize for that and all the mistakes this must have. Please enjoy. I'll be updating this more often now, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.  
**

Temperance Brennan walked into her father's shabby apartment. The rest of the team was already there. She slipped off her coat and grabbed a seat next to Angela.

"So, when do we start?" Zack seemed naturally curious. Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"You have to wait awhile. All things good come in good time."

"But I don't understand. Why are we waiting?"

"Because, Dad isn't here," Russ stated. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't he be here?"

"He's probably visiting someone. It's his anniversary." Angela shared.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm here now," Max announced, entering the room. Brennan sighed.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I had other business to attend to. Important business." Brennan and Russ shared a look, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, are you guys ready now?"

"Yep. Zack and I did some research on his company. We found that the security system is only being tested. So, it's closely monitored. It's going to be harder to get into. But, there are flaws that we could surpass. We probably won't get any of his passwords, but we could possibly get a better look at his headquarters. With the knowledge that we gain, we could stage the perfect break-in and make it out." Hodgins beamed at his own words.

"Afterwards, we can just disappear. He won't be able to find you either. We'll take good care of that with the information we gain," Zack stated. He pulled out his laptop. "Now, it's time to make profiles. Brennan will be accompanying Angela for back-up." Angela grinned. She loved this part. Brennan on the other hand, inwardly groaned. She hated not being herself.

"Who will we be this time?" Brennan asked, feeling a bit of fear for who she was supposed to become.

**

"So tonight, Angela and Seeley are going to meet up and become friends. Zack, Jack, Russ, and I will be watching from the cameras in your earrings. If Agent Brick shows up, we'll let you know with the earpieces. Though, that's unlikely because he's probably still looking in Canada for us," Max slightly joked. Nobody laughed. His smile turned into a frown. "Fine. Be that way."

"Dad, just let it be, ok?" Brennan rolled her eyes. She hoped that Agent Brick, the man trying to track them down, wouldn't show up. Her career of being a criminal was almost over. It would be terrible if she got caught right before retirement and a normal life.

"We're almost there," Zack said as he pointed out directions for Russ, who was driving.

"Let's review. What are your profiles?" Hodgins asked.

"My name is Clary Dragil. I have no siblings and my parents died a year ago. I'm thirty and have a job as a journalist. For this job, I will be interviewing Seeley Booth and getting to know him because of his engagement to Perotta." Angela yawned, turning to Brennan. "Your turn."

"My name is Andrea "Andy" Breel. I have one brother, Nate, and no parents. I'm also thirty and am 'Clary's' photographer. I am to take pictures of everything."

"Ready now?" Max looked from Brennan to Angela as they nodded. Both women stepped out of the car when they arrived. Hodgins stopped Angela for a moment.

"Just be careful, ok?" They stared into each other's eyes before Angela abruptly turned, Brennan in tow.

"Ask her out sometime. I think she'd say yes," Russ advised Hodgins. He smiled.

**Please let me know if you want anything to change or become clearer. I'm open to anything and will change the story around if wanted. Sorry for the shortness again. The next chapter wil be longer and Booth and Bones finally meet.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. I'm really a terrible person. I'll try to update one more time, but then I'm going to Ethiopia. For a month. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Brennan followed Angela without haste. She wasn't sure she was ready for the case at all. A feeling of hate toward her father surfaced for a moment before it disappeared again. When she came back to her senses, she found Angela waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong with you? You're usually really into these cases." Angela gave her a look of concern.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of possible techniques to get closer to our victim," Brennan lied. Angela gave her a look, but let it go.

"Alright, now where could our Mr. Booth be?"Angela and Brennan scanned the room.

"Is that man over there our target?" Brennan pointed over to the bar where a lean man was sitting with dark brown hair. "He seems to fit the profile, but is less masculine than the picture."

"No, that can't be him. Oh, but it's the man next to him. Look." Brennan slightly changed the direction of her view to the right and saw the one and only Seeley Booth.

"Oh." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else. Seeley Booth was something more than handsome. He was laughing with the man she had mistaken him to be and two women. Angela noted her speechlessness.

"Good eye candy, right?" Brennan gave her a confused look. Angela sighed. "Pretty hot?" Brennan's face flushed a slight shade of red. "I think so too. Don't worry."She smiled. "The blond woman is Perotta. The other woman is his assistant Camille S. and that guy is Lance Sweets. Damn. I didn't think that Perotta would be here."

"What's wrong with that? You can still get close by just being a reporter."

"But for what magazine or newspaper? We didn't think about something so simple. Since Perotta is so famous, she probably knows every company out there. When we say that we're reporters, we'll probably have to tell her who we work for and she'll expect to see it."

"Can't we just say that we're new?"

"_She doesn't talk to any company that isn't famous. No can do," Zack said._

"Well, what's our next option? We don't have any profiles. Unless…"Angela trailed off.

"What? Anything would be good in this situation. Ang, you can tell me."

"We could offer our services as a team that could join them. We would all be great assets. I'm sure that they wouldn't say no and I bet we could get even closer. Our break-in might not have to be too difficult either. This would be much simpler. After we get everything that we need, we can quit for some reason and just disappear. We can start our lives normally and he wouldn't suspect anything, Bren," Angela said the last part mostly for Brennan.

_"Sounds like a good enough plan to me," Russ stated._

_"Alright. God, maybe it is time I retire. We didn't even think about this situation." Max said._

_"Well, we did just do this right off the spot. We weren't as prepared."Zack muttered._

_"Besides, we can all get closer if we do this. It would be perfect," Hodgins finished._

"Thanks," Angela slightly blushed. "Ok, let's go over and offer our services."

"That sounded wrong, I think," Brennan sighed. "Let's get this over with." Both women stood up from their seats at their table and walked over to their victim's table, Angela in the lead. "This better be worth the effort." Angela bit back a small giggle.

"Hi," she greeted once they reached the table. Angela studied each person carefully.

"Umm, do you need anything? Did you have an appointment that I forgot about?" Camille looked a bit frantic. "I'm sure nothing was scheduled. What's your name?" She pulled out her phone.

"Camille, I'm pretty sure they're here to talk to me, am I correct?" Perotta asked with a smile.

"Actually, no and we don't have an appointment. We were going to make one, but we saw Special Agent Seeley Booth here and we need to talk to him." Angela smiled. Perotta was surprised and recovered quickly. She listened more intently.

"And why would that be?" Sweets inquired, studying each person carefully. Perotta was tense, Camille was in a frenzy, Booth was calm, and the two women were oddly frustrated. "So?"

"Sweets, let them talk. I mean, they want to talk to me, not my beautifully famous wife." Booth smiled and kissed Perotta. She kissed him back hungrily. Brennan rolled her eyes. Sweets caught the action. She came forward.

"My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and my associate here is Angela Montenegro. I'm a forensic anthropologist, she's the artist. We believe that our team would be fantastic assets to your team." Brennan became more confident. Angela grinned.

"We have other people too. Jack Hodgins, our bug man and Zachary Addy, a rising anthropologist that is quite intelligent." Angela added. Perotta laughed.

"What makes your team so special? We have other highly qualified teams too." Perotta shrugged, sipping her drink. Sweets saw Brennan smirk. Booth raised an eyebrow and smiled. Brennan felt herself fall for his charm smile, but remembered why she was there.

"I bet no other team has a forensic anthropologist. We have one and a half. Our intelligence is probably higher than any others."

"True, my Angelator has a patent. You can only see and use it with our team." Booth seemed to be impressed. At first, he thought they had just come over to flirt with him and used a story about ther team being excellent which was why he had kissed Perotta. It was a surprise to find that they were serious. There still were some doubts. His gut was trying to tell him something, but he didn't understand.

"We'll tell you if we choose your team. Can I have your numbers, please?" Cam pulled out a pen.

"Umm, here's the card for the apartment. We don't, uh, use phones," Angela supplied a card for the apartment they each lived in. Though, Russ, Hodgins, and Max used a different apartment complex that Hodgins owned.

"Thanks, we'll get back to you." Booth unleashed his charm smile once more.

"Wait, is your team in any way more special? I don't think so," Perotta hissed. "You have to be the best. Boothie only takes the best."

"I'm pretty sure that they are. Their body movements don't suggest that they're lieing." Sweets defended. Perotta frowned at him.

"How so?" She challenged.

"Hun, c'mon, they don't have to do this," Booth said. Perotta shook her head.

"I want to know."

"We've learned how criminals work. In fact, I've learned how the best criminals work," Brennan retorted.

"Research doesn't mean you know. Criminals always change their mind," Booth sighed. Maybe they weren't that great after all. Brennan and Angela couldn't believe how wrong he was. Criminals did have patterns. Others were just too dense to realize it.

"Research," Angela stated hollowly.

"Ah, maybe you aren't the best for my baby," Perotta giggled.

"You're wrong. You know Max Keenan?" Brennan let out each word slowly.

"Yeah, one of the best damn criminals out there." Booth grunted.

"Boothie just got his wife. She's finally dead," Perotta informed proudly. Angela and Brennan clenched their fists. The room suddenly became cold to Brennan.

"Well, my father taught me everything he knew. He was skilled, but I didn't have much of a childhood." Sweets realized what she was talking about. His eyes widened.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything. So what, you didn't have a childhood, but you gained his traits," Perotta exclaimed. Brennan's eyes darkened.

"As I said, I learned everything he knew, but it wasn't what I really wanted. You see, you can't have a real childhood when your father is Max Keenan. Have a nice night and please consider our team." The women left before they could be called back. Brennan let a few tears slip.

**I didn't have much Booth in there. Sorry. There will be more of him later, promise. Their first meeting wasn't that great, but they will _really_ meet later on. In fact, I might even make one chapter all about him. Anyway, tell me what you want to see and I'll try to make it happen.**


End file.
